


Legends Don't Play Like We Do

by InquiryFoxtrot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Angels, Demon Hunters, Demons, Demonstuck, F/F, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InquiryFoxtrot/pseuds/InquiryFoxtrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are legends, creatures above demons and angels, creatures seemed immortal. The Heir, the Witch, the Page, the Maid. They've been hunted for centuries, only for the hunters to die each time, they're bodies found weeks later. Now it seems your family has the same death wish. Your name is Dave Strider and it's your job to kill them.</p>
<p>You needed the legends, everything had gone horribly wrong and however much you hated it, you needed their help. They were the only ones who could defeat her before she defeated everyone else. Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are possibly the most idiotic angel to ever exist.</p>
<p>You are a legend. People tell their children horror stories about you. You didn't like it, you just wanted to be with your family again. So when that annoying angel came to you begging you weren't amused, until you learned what was left of your family was in danger too. Your name is John Egbert, the Heir, and this was going to be a long one</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_This Journal Belongs To:_ ** Dave Strider

**_Subject:_ ** __ Demon Hunting Guide For Beginners

  


'Sup. My sister is forcing to make this useless notebook for whatever reason so... yeah... here it is. It's pretty simple, most demons come from hell, the rest of their damned population doesn't. Demons are nasty, that's all their is to it, they manipulate everyone, kill everyone and fuck everyone, that's just how the world works, we don't question it. They drink blood to survive, gross I know, they're like glorified vampires. When you see a demon you immediately go for the kill, if you wait around they kill you first, especially 3rd and 4th class demons. Below is a quick run down of all demons and their classes. 

**_  
_ **

**_Demons:_ **

**_1st class:_ ** little gremlins creatures, tiny. They're easy to kill, just a simple stabbing will do, some can even be weaker than children. They come from hell and are pretty common among demons.

**_2nd class:_** __Little troll monsters. They're as nasty as they look, although they are pretty easy to kill they hunt best in packs, don't, and I mean _don't,_ take on a large group of them. It's bad for everyone. They also come from hell.

**_3rd class:_ ** These things actually look like your stereotypical "servants of Satan gonna possess your ass" devils that will whoop your ass and hand it back to you on a silver platter. These guys also come from hell but the souls they came from were the bloodthirsty murderers. Only experienced hunters should try to kill these guys as they have regeneration and are hard as fuck to kill.

**_4th class:_ ** These demons are born into their status, they are pretty rare and are so fucking hard to kill you it's not even fucking funny. They have regeneration, telekinesis, and flight as well as the fact they look human, the only way you can tell that they aren’t is because at night their eyes glow. They're true features also show when they drink blood, black wings, horns, pointed ears, the whole shah-bang. They only die if there heads are decapitated. Their blood color is their eye color as well.

**_5th class:_ ** Oh my holy fuck don't mess with these guys. This class only exists because those four... Jesus I don't even have a name for them, they're like gods. Retry, this class is only the Heir, Witch, page, and Maid. These guys operate a lot like 4th class demons except they have an extra ability (hence their titles), they have tails, and they can warp human vision, so if want you to see them as completely normal people they could. They are by far the most powerful demons to ever exist. Seemingly impossible to kill. Unless you have an actual death wish do not, under any circumstance, try to kill them. No person, hunter, or even other demon has ever fought them and lived to tell the tale. Even angels don't like to mess with these guys. 

  


That's about it, I might come back to this if Rose decides to make me but I probably won't.   



	2. The Price We've Paid

Be unimportant hunter ===>

 

You are now the unimportant hunter. Your name is Bella Gaymes and you were positive that your nerves had never been so high. After being heavily trained for your whole life your family had finally decided to let you prove yourself. You, accompanied by your older brother James, had finally been trusted enough to hunt down a 3rd class demon your own. You were now in a dark forest with your brother, hiding behind a bush, waiting for the demons that lurked here. You heard some twigs snapping and some soft voices, you and your brother stilled, not daring to move a muscle. 

 

“He is so lucky we’re doing this for him.” Grumbled a male voice huffing, it sounded human enough.

 

“Oh shush, it’s not everyday someone turns 525, it’s their special day so we’re getting them something special.” A new voice, female, scolded the mystery man, their voices creeping closer to you. Jesus, 525 was old! You thought to yourself.

 

“I know, but his love of skulls is kind of creepy, I love him but I’d rather not trek through a dark forest in search of animal skulls.” Mystery guy said, his upper body now coming into view, you stifled a small gasp, which earned you an elbow in the side from James. The creatures in front of you were most definitely 4th class demons. They male was wearing a blue cloak that had a long hood that trailed behind him with glowing blue eyes. The female was wearing a solid black cloak with glowing green eyes.

 

“After 2000 years I still can’t get over how freaked out you get over such trivial things! Nothing can kill you out here, it’s only hunters and lower demons, so what are you worried about?” The female demon asks the other, her brows furrowing. James’s eyes widened, 2000 years old! You thought to yourself, and you had thought 500 was old. Most demons only live for 100-200 years before some hunter sends those monsters right back to hell where they belong. The boy gave the girl a look that you couldn’t decipher but she just said, “Oh.” and the two began walking in silence again.

 

The demons stopped in their tracks about 20 feet away from you. The green-eyed demon sighed and rubbed her temples. 

 

“God dammit.” The blue-eyed boy said tiredly and crossed his arms. “Can you just come out and make this easier on all of us?” He called out to you and James. 

 

Then your brother, like the absolute idiot he is, got up and walked out from the safety of the bush, facing them, sword ready. You gaped, he was going to get the two of you killed. The demon’s glowing blue eyes hardened. 

 

“Both of you.” He growled, you froze. Slowly you got up and joined your brother, your crossbow at the ready. The mystery girl raised her eyebrows at the two of you. 

 

“Let’s make a quick deal shall we,” She said and clapped her hands together smiling, your grip on your weapon tightened. A demon smiling was never good. “You obviously could never beat us, you probably couldn’t even kill a 3rd class demon so we’ll let you free. You run back home to your mommy and pretend you never saw us, in return, we don't kill you.” She flashed you a cold smile. You glanced at James and tried to put all your alarm and need to accept this offer into a stare. These demons were 2000 years old, they were probably almost as strong as one of the 5th class demons, if you and James were going to live you needed to accept this offer. You opened your mouth to speak but James spoke before you could. 

 

“No way in hell monster.” He spat and their eyes glinted. You could practically see the fire burning in the blue-eyed demon’s eyes.

 

“Let me rephrase what my sister so kindly offered.” He sped up to you two at inhuman speeds and growled to your faces. “I don’t want to kill you, I am really not in the mood. So I suggest you get off your ass and run.” You were shaking, this was ancient power, something you two should not be messing with, you turned to run but James stopped you. 

 

“We will never be ordered around by monsters like you.” He sneered and slashed his sword down, slicing his head off. “Not so hard to kill after all.” He smiled and wiped the blue blood off his weapon. You look to the girl, expecting her to be distraught, as a demon’s partner is very important to them, only to see her laughing. She was doubled over in hysterical laughter, her body shaking as she pretended to wipe away a tear. James looked at her in disbelief.

 

“I just killed your partner! You should be crying right now!” He yelled in disbelief, charging at her. She calmly stepped to the side and grabbed his arm, flipping him. 

 

“Oh this is my favorite part!” She said giddily, looking over to where the other’s body was. A slick sound was coming from the area, you slowly turned your head towards the sound. An odd, blue blood stained tube was connecting the male’s head back to his body, slowly bringing his disembodied skull back to his neck. The male brought his hands up to his neck and cracked it, fixing it in place, smearing blood over his neck. 

 

“Damn, I hate losing my head.” He said darkly and turned to Jade. “They really should’ve taken up our offer.” Your heart skips a beat. 

 

4th class demons that didn’t die.

 

2000 years old.

 

The talk of two others making it four of them. 

 

These two were two of the 5th class demons. James gets up and looks like he’s about to charge the female again.

 

“James don’t!” You scream causing him to look at you. “They’re 5th class!” A look a complete terror washed over his features. She giggles.

 

“Perceptive aren’t you!” She crowed and appeared next to her partner. “Bit too late though.” She added darkly. The male flicked his hand and a gust of wind picked you up, now keeping you five feet above the ground. You screamed. 

 

“Bella!” James yelled. The female demon looked at him in distaste.

 

“Shut up,” She spat and swung her arm, sending him flying into a tree trunk that he hit with a thud. “You tried to murder my brother when we were about to let you go, you completely ignore your sister, who’s trying not to get you killed, until now and you act like we’re the monsters.” She rants, bits of rock and dirt flying around her as her anger rose. You stare in fear, this was The Witch. You looked back at the male demon, he was holding you up with a gust of wind, that meant... 

 

“The Heir.” You mutter. He whips towards you. You swallow your fear. “You, you’re The Heir a-and she’s The Witch.” His hard gaze softens, for whatever reason you didn’t know. He walks up to you and lowers you so you can stand. He gently takes your crossbow and kicks it away so you can’t shoot you and looks you in the eye. 

 

“How old are you kid?” He asks softly. 

 

“Thirteen, my birthday was two weeks ago.” You say your fear having ebbed away slightly. frowned. 

 

“Were you going to take up our offer?” He asks, hope filling his voice. You nod. 

 

“Yes, you weren’t going to hurt us so I wasn’t going to hurt you.” The air that was holding you up set you down and the Witch let James go. 

 

“I want you to go, run far away from here and pretend today never happened. I want you to stop hunting 4th class demons forever, I want you to realize that just because we can kill doesn’t mean we want to.” The Heir said and clasped you shoulder. “You’re thirteen, you still have a chance.” He gave you your weapon and stepped aside so you could leave. His glowing eyes staring at you anxiously. 

 

You begin walking away when you hear a familiar sound. You turn around and see James with his sword out stabbing the Witch, who wasn’t paying attention. You hear her gasp as the sword pushes through her torso, the metal stained in green blood, glowing. Glowing. Shit. The blade was your brother’s specially made sword, one preventing demons from using their regeneration to heal it. 

 

You see the Heir freeze. He turns around and sprints to where his partner is on the ground, her face contorted in pain. 

 

“Jadey?” He asks softly, pulling her up towards him. “You okay hun?” Jade, you could assume, grimaces and tries to move, she gasps in pain, tears forming in her eyes. 

 

“Shh shh shh.” John murmurs to her and kisses her forehead. He looks down at her wound and tentatively places his hand on. “Dammit! Why won't it heal?” You can see tears cascading down his face.

 

“It hurts, fuck Johnny it hurts.” She whimpers, tears slipping out. Johnny, that you could also assume, squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breath.

 

“Alright, Jadey, this is going to hurt but I need you to try not to move.” Johnny grabs the hilt of the sword, pulling it out as Jade screamed, unable to hide her pain. Johnny continues patching Jade up and you brother tries to grab your arm. You wrench it away. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” He hisses, trying to get you away but you don't budge. “Let’s go while we still can, we’re lucky monsters have feelings.” He didn’t just say that. You couldn’t believe him. You slapped him hard, right across the cheek. He looked at you like you were crazy. 

 

“How dare you say that,” You scold him, not daring to raise your voice because even though you were so fuming mad at him you didn’t want him dead at the hand of a very mad, very powerful demon. “How dare you stab a girl in front of her brother after they offered not once, but twice, to let us go free, when they could easily kill us in a millisecond. And then you want to run like a coward! I don’t know what the fuck you were thinking you idiot but we are not running. I refuse to run from people who have not hurt me and you won't either. This may be our last night on Earth but we will not spend it like cowards.” You walk away from him, partly because you were upset with him but mostly because you didn’t want to be in Johnny’s line of fire. 

 

Johnny gets up from where Jade is, who is unconscious, her torso wrapped in a bandage, and walks to the sword, inspecting the blade with a deathly calm, like being in the eye of a deadly hurricane. You see the broken look in his eyes when he steals glances at Jade, like she’s going to disappear at any moment, against all odds your heart actually hurt for this demon. 

 

The calm ended. You guessed that Johnny had traced the magic in the blade. The wind whipped around you, sending branches flying, pushing you away. You grabbed a trunk of a nearby tree and clung on to it for dear life as the winds continued getting stronger. 

 

You look at Johnny, a pair of large, glossy black wings were wrapped around him and a long blue tail was flicking back and forth. You could see twisted black horns peeking over the tops of his feathered wings. His wings opened and in a mighty push lifted him off the ground. James screamed as the winds lifted him up towards Johnny.

 

“You tried to kill me, you tried to kill my sister when all we did was offer you safety. I want to know what we did to you, what in the name of fuck we did that has sparked this hatred, I need to know.” He seethed, bringing James closer to him. James kept his ground.

 

“You’re a monster, that’s all I need to know. You’re a demon, a monster, something that shouldn’t be alive.” He spat his eyes overflowing with with hatred. 

 

“Oh really, I’m a monster?” He growled. “Might as well give the people what they want.” A look of terror washed over James as he realized what he had done. 

 

“Wait-” James was cut off by slice of wind that cut his head clean off, the disembodied head bouncing to ground, the limp body landing with a thud next to it. You gasp as the air temperature rose to dangerously hot levels and singed the flesh off clean off James’ head, leaving only a clean skull. 

 

You take a fearful step back as John flies to you, his black wings creating a dark halo around him. He leans forward, only inches from your face, his voice a growling whisper. 

 

“Spread this story, I dare you. You tell people how your brother died. You tell everyone exactly what happened, the Heir and Witch offered him kindness, but he betrayed them. But if you warp this story in any way, shape or form, I will find you, and I will end you.” He said, his eyes blazing. “Now I suggest you run.”

 

You whip around and sprint away, grateful to have escaped with your life. You don’t stop running until you are out of the woods and don’t look back. But if you did you might have seen Johnny picking up Jade bridal style, skull in hand and saying in a broken whisper, “Happy goddamn birthday Jake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write, I just love gore! I think I'll update every Friday for you people. I hope you enjoy my piece of shit I call a story!


	3. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Striders accept a life changing job and meet someone new.

Be important hunter ===>

 

You are now the important hunter. Your name is Dave Strider and you may have the proof needed to safely assume your family had a death wish. Now, you guys had done some really crazy and dangerous things before, like take on a group of 100 2nd class demons, fought some 4th class demons weaponless, even asked a guy for his number (that one was a mistake), but you had never done something this idiotic. 

 

You redirect your attention to the man in front of you. 

 

“Those monsters killed our boy,” He told your sister Rose, who was calmly taking notes and nodding solemnly. “And I just don’t want the monsters who killed my son to live another day.” 

A stray tear slipped down the man’s face, he quickly wiped it away. “I’m sorry, it’s just, once he fought those 5th class he never stood a chance.” His voice breaking while tears shone in his eyes.

 

“How did you know it was 5th class demons again?” You blurt, your need for this to be a false alarm overpowering your respect of the mourning man. 

 

“My daughter, Bella, she barely escaped with her life-”

 

“What?” You ask. No one had ever met 5th class demons and lived, not even other demons. The fact that a kid had taken them on and survived was virtually impossible. 

 

“My daughter, she told us what happened and then we called you,” The man repeats, oblivious to his daughter’s miracle.

 

“Mr. Gaymes, would it be possible to speak with Bella?” Rose asks, even though you both knew that he really had no choice. 

 

“Okay,” He agrees. “But, please, go easy on her, she’s only thirteen and she just saw her brother die. I don’t think she can take much more stress.” Rose nods and we leave the room moving into the family’s small kitchen. There, Dirk and Roxy are consoling the sobbing mother while an older sister is next to a younger girl, most likely Bella, talking to her softly. Bella had petite features. She was short with a slim body type, she had long caramel hair that was braided over her shoulder. Her blue eyes didn’t shine like a child’s should but held anger, confusion and what seemed like…. Confliction? You didn’t know why in the world she would be conflicted in any way. Her brother died, that’s all there was to it. She had a small button nose and freckled cheeks. Her baggy sweatpants and jumper shook with her trembling figure. 

 

A wave of anger flooded your body, how dare those monsters do this to a little girl? When Dave was thirteen he was messaging his friend John on pesterchum between hunts, not shaking because he just watched his brother get killed. You glance up at Dirk, as much as you wouldn’t like to admit you don’t know what you would do without him, he was the glue that held your torn up family together. Just the thought of living without him filled you with despair. 

 

You shook your head, it was best not to think about that. Instead, your thoughts drifted to John. He had been your best friend when you were younger, along with your sister, Rose, and his sister, Jade, the four of you had become digitally inseparable. Whenever any of you weren’t hunting you were messaging each other, and yes, John and Jade were hunters as well. At the time, you had thought you had upped your cool-kid status, being friends with sixteen-year-olds. In retrospect they probably just thought you were some cute kid trying to be cool but a guy can dream. You haven’t messaged him in awhile, you should probably do that soon. 

 

Speaking of things that need to be done, you still need to talk to Dirk. You walk up to him and tap him on the elbow, dragging him to the other side of the room. 

 

“You know the youngest, Bella?” You ask him. 

 

“Yeah, she’s been acting really weird since we met her.” Dirk says. 

 

“Well it’s because she was with her brother when he died, she saw them and lived.” You emphasize ‘lived.’ Dirk’s eyes widen and he glances back at Bella, who was pushing around some food that her older sister must have gotten her, seemingly disinterested on what was going on around her.

 

“Are you sure?” Dirk asks you, doubting a kid that young could fight demons of that class.

 

“Pretty sure, the dad said that it was his daughter who told them that the 5th class killed his son but I can’t be positive until Rose and I ask her ourselves.” You look over at Rose who seemed to be telling Roxy the same thing. 

 

“Jesus Christ,” Dirk muttered in exasperation. You snorted, the feeling was mutual. It had been too long a day for all of you. 

 

You walk over to Bella, who tensed as you neared. Not wanting to scare her, you slowed your pace and sat down next to her tentatively. 

 

“Hey, Bella, right?” You ask and she nods. “I’m Dave and I just want you to answer some questions with me and my sister in the living room, okay?” Bella nods again and slinks her way to the other room. You and Rose follow as Bella sits across from Rose on the sofa while you lean against the wall, you had to keep your ‘cool dude’ composure. 

 

“Okay Bella, I’m Rose and I just need you to answer these questions honestly and as best as you can, alright?” Rose asks putting on her ‘extremely professional therapist’ persona. You always acted like it was the most hilarious fucking thing you had ever seen but in all honesty, she pretty much was a professional. 

 

“O-Okay,” Bella stutters, you falter for a second, shocked that she finally decided to speak. Her voice had a pixieish manner to it, high and sweet, but also broken, you almost didn’t want to find out what those monsters did to her in that forest. It was a voice that should belong to a sweet little kid, not a toughened hunter. 

 

“Good, now then, you’re thirteen yes?” Rose asks her and Bella nods again. Rose continues asking her simple yes and no questions about herself, her brother and her hunting experience. You knew what she was doing though, she was getting Bella more comfortable around her, so that way when the important questions cropped up she’d be less inclined to lie. You zoned out their conversation and let your mind wander. 

 

It still kind of boggled you that only yesterday the biggest worry the four of you had was making sure no one found out you were hunters at your new school, not accepting a suicide mission from some grief-stricken family. Speaking of which, Dirk was probably still going to force you all to attend that god-forsaken school. You internally groaned, you had never held much interest for academics, that was more of Rose’s domain. Dirk was probably going to move you all to a new school within a month anyway. You adjusted your sunglasses and refocused your attention on the “interrogation,” since it seemed Rose was done playing around. 

 

“Now, can you tell me, to the best of your ability, what happened that night?” Rose questioned, causing Bella to stiffen. Rose, noticing, placed her hand on the young girl’s shoulder. “If you don’t want to answer now you don’t have to, okay?” Bella only shook her head. 

 

“No, I’m fine.” She took a deep breath. “W-We were hunting some 3rd level d-demons since my p-parents thought I was o-old enough w-when we saw some 4th class d-demons, b-but they seemed odd b-because t-they were t-talking about h-how they w-were 2000 years old. I c-couldn’t see them v-very well b-but I c-could see their eyes. I d-don’t even know h-how to d-describe t-them, i-it was l-like staring into a-abyss’ of c-color, l-like it w-would swallow m-me up and-” Bella paused, poor kid had a god awful stutter, you didn’t know if it was because of the trauma or if she had already had it. 

 

“It’s okay, they’re gone,” Rose said softly. “They don't hurt you anymore.” 

 

“B-But they didn’t,” Bella breathed, closing her eyes. “That’s what scares m-me, they n-never h-hurt me, they never even t-tried.” Rose gives you a look. 

 

“What do you mean?” You ask tentatively, not wanting her to be any more on edge than she already is. 

 

“I m-mean they actually n-never hurt me, the o-only reason they even killed James was b-because he tried to k-kill the Heir and the W-Witch twice after they offered to let us go.” Bella takes a deep breath and opens her eyes. You feel your brow twitch, how could those monsters force a girl to flat out lie about her brother’s death to make them seem less evil. You wanted to kill those sick bastards. 

 

“It w-was like if you see a pack of wolves. No one likes w-wolves, you r-run when you see t-them, that’s just what w-we’re taught to d-do. Then there is this o-one pack, they’re very p-powerful probably the most p-powerful p-pack around. So o-one day these wolf hunters m-meet the pack, the wolves say they w-won't do anything the best way w-wolves can but the h-hunters kill one a-anyway because they think w-wolves are w-wolves and they’re all ruthless k-killers. The p-pack is mad but still decides to let the h-hunters go, but the hunters then k-kill another wolf. That’s when the p-pack kills them. They w-were upset they lost their family, you w-would be too. I d-don’t know, it’s just… I don’t think those d-demons are at f-fault anymore.” Bella says, fiddling with her sleeves. “I’m p-probably just going crazy, yep, that’s probably it, b-batshit bonkers B-Bella.” She lets out a humorless laugh. 

 

You stare at her in concern, for some weird reason you want to protect her, not in a love interest way, but in the way you want to protect Rose. In a more familial way, you just didn’t want the kid to get hurt. You shook your head, maybe you were going insane too, off the deep end Dave. You smile slightly, the name doesn’t sound too bad, you might ask Rose to call you it for ironic purposes. Rose scribbles something down on her notepad. 

 

“So, if I replace wolves with demons and wolf hunters with demon hunters then I would have you story if I’ve heard correctly.” She says, clearly not believing a word that comes out of the kid’s mouth. Still, Bella nods again. “Can you look me in the eye and tell me that your telling the truth?” 

 

“Y-Yes, it was all t-true.” Bella says, damn the kid was a good liar, had to give her props. Rose sighs. 

 

“Alright, that’s it Bella, you can go now,” She sounded defeated. Bella nods and turns to leave. 

 

“I k-know you don’t b-believe m-me,” She says, turning to us at the door frame. “B-But please think ab-bout it before you k-kill them in c-cold b-blood.” With that she leaves. You look to Rose who sighs. 

 

“I’m just going to talk to the parents.” She breaths in defeat, shaking her head and slipping out the door. 

 

You drop on the couch, even though every logical cell in your body was saying that the kid was obviously lying to you, part of you felt that she was telling the truth. You didn’t know how to explain it but something told you that Bella was telling the truth, or at least, her perception of the truth. You shook your head, all demons were monsters, you knew that. John was probably having too much of an influence on you, he had said to you many times before that he didn’t like killing demons, according to him he wouldn’t kill them if they didn’t try to kill him. You thought it was ridiculous logic but who were you to judge. The fact that you were even considering Bella was telling the truth was ridiculous, the Dave a couple years ago would have slapped some sense into you… but now you weren’t so sure. 

 

You sighed, you were probably just tired. You laughed softly, typical you, blaming all your problems on sleep, Rose would get a kick out of that. 

 

You got up and traveled to the office, where the rest of your siblings and Bella’s father was sitting, his head in his hands. 

 

“I just don’t know what to do,” He said, although he didn’t seem like he was speaking to anyone in particular, more like he was talking to himself. “It’s bad enough James is gone but now Bella doesn’t even seem comfortable in her own home. Everything seems to remind her of him and she doesn’t seem to want to be around demon hunting items anymore. I just don’t know what to do anymore.” Rose put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

 

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” She reassured him. 

 

“Actually, maybe we could look after her for a few months, to get her mind off her brother,” You blurt out, only to realize your mistake seconds too late. Dirk whipped his head toward you and you could see his death glare through his shades. You were fucked once the two of you were alone. Rose stared at you in shock and Rose was just studying you, like always. 

 

“Would you really?” The man sounded so hopeful. Goddammit!

 

Thisiswhyyounevertalktoanyone

 

“Sure,” Dirk said, realizing the hole you had accidentally dug them. “It’s not like we’re doing anything. Besides, we’re all attending school in a couple weeks, I’m sure we could enroll Bella.” All his words were laced with an undertone of ice, all directed towards you, you gulped.

 

In all honesty, you don’t know why you offered, there was nothing to gain from Bella living with you guys, except for extra annoyance. Maybe it was that feeling of protection you felt earlier, for some reason Bella felt like a little sister to you. 

 

You closed your eyes and sighed for the umpteenth time today, what the fuck had you gotten yourself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, Bella was supposed to die at the end of the first chapter, now I got more planned for her than some of the actual Homestuck characters... whoops :)   
> Also, how do feel about Dave being her big brother figure? I've got messed up things planned for that family *evil laugh*   
> Next chapter will be up soon! Bye!


	4. whoops?

so I realize I haven't updated in almost a year.... 

 

sorry about that.

But I plan on bringing this back soon, I'm getting back into the Homestuck fandom so I should have the ol creative spark again soon. In the meantime read my other story on AO3, Getting Braver, it's some angsty Haikyuu!! shit for anyone wondering. You can also read my original stories on Wattpad Dear Maddy and Important, as well as some original stories that a replaced the names with so now they're fanfiction: Heroes and Almost my Wattpad is trashstar127. 

See y'all later, I hope to start updating again by September/October-ish?? Maybe sooner definitely not later.

-Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying guys

**Author's Note:**

> First part!! Hope you enjoyed :D I'll update when I can


End file.
